The present invention relates generally to agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an adjustable mounting arrangement for the shank of an earthworking tool such as a disk hiller.
Numerous agricultural implements utilize earthworking tools mounted at the lower ends of shanks which in turn are adjustably connected to a transverse beam by mountings which permit both vertical and angular adjustment of the shank to change the relative position of the earthworking tool. For example, disk hillers are used on row crop cultivators for cutting through residue and cultivating next to the row. They include a pair of concave disks that operate at an angle relative to the crop being cultivated. The disk angle, depth and distance from the row must be adjustable for precisely locating the disk. Presently available devices for making such adjustments require loosening of bolts, and typically when the bolts are loose both the depth and angular adjustments can change. Therefore it is difficult to make one adjustment without changing the other.